Boogie Woogie Wu
by Pyrolite
Summary: Michael Myers (mrr) version of 'Boogie Woogie Wu,' By ICP. Rated PG-13 cuz of langauge. Bad langauge as some people consider it.


Boogie Woogie Wu  
Pyrolite  
  
Oi People! Ever since I watched halloween, I immediatly liked Michael, (-_-  
Make that love. I know I'm funky... sniff) and there's a song called Boogie  
Woogie Wu by the ICP, or Insane Clown Posse. They kick ass!! Ya prolly  
never heard of them, though. And in halloween, Laurie asked 'Was that the  
boogie man?' and the guys was like, 'Yeah' so I think it fits. Dang, I  
think the whole song fits him, kind of. Yes, I know he doesn't talk and  
would never swear if he did, but oh, well!!! Yes, I did change alot of the  
words.  
WARNING - This has ALOT of swearing and stuff. And killing. HERE IT IS!!  
( *'s just mean it's someone talking, kind of.)  
  
The shape lives out of the raging storm  
In the dead of night  
The ravenous blood sick creature  
Searches for his sacrifice  
Through the hideous darkness he lurches  
Driven by death itself  
Only the satisfaction of slaughter  
Will cause him to return back to the darkness  
From which he came  
  
Chorus -  
Boogie Woogie Woogie Woogie Wu  
Boogie Woogie Woogie Woogie Wu  
  
Boys and girls, it's nighty night time  
Pyrolite the writer has a nursery rhyme  
It's about Michael Myers, Keep your light on as long as you can  
Cause when it cuts off, so does your head  
Michael Mikey Myers waits in the shadows  
With a quick swing and stab.....  
Little Jimmy Jimmy?  
Uh.. got 'em!  
  
* He's the one and only Michael Myers!  
He creeps, he hides, he sneaks, he slides!  
If your little feetsies are hanging off the edge of the bed  
You're runnin of stubs, motha fucka! *  
  
Moonlight fills the room that you sleep  
Things go bump in the night, its me creepin  
You see a white mask, a big bloody blade  
You scream and wake up the neighbors  
Don't matter. You're dead anyway  
And I'm gonna leave your head smack dead in the hallway  
In the morning, when your daddy walks in....  
AAAHH!!!  
Foots in your mouth thanks to the boogie man...  
  
Boogie Woogie Woogie Woogie Wu  
  
(Here comes the boogie man)  
Boogie Woogie Woogie Woogie Wu  
  
'Does 'the' Michael Myers really exist?'  
Is your momma a bald-head freak bitch?!  
Yes! You fall asleep and wake up dead  
With a kitchen knife stickin out your forehead  
He'll follow you until you get alone  
Corner you, and slice you to ribbons!  
  
* The world's famous Michael Myers will come to you!  
Birthdays, slumber parties and sleepovers!  
Whatever the occasion for the midnight hour,  
He'll come a gladly kill you all off!! *  
  
I don't BEAT the women  
I'm above that  
But I'll still slice em up and think nothin of it  
* You didn't know Michael was really posessed,  
But when you see him your holding jugular *  
  
With a swing, chop, stab, swing, chop  
You're holding your neck together  
But your head drops  
The cops do they best they can  
They pull the knife out the face and say,  
'Was it Michael? What was he wearing?'  
  
Boogie Woogie Woogie Woogie Wu  
(Make way for the boogie man)  
Boogie Woogie Woogie Woogie Wu  
  
"Please don't let me fall asleep  
Cause the boogie man will creep  
Through my window in my room  
Stab me with a broken broom  
Please don't let me fall asleep  
Cause the Boogie man will creep  
Through my window in my room  
Sta-AHH!! "  
  
BOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE!!  
  
*It's the incredible, undeadable Michael!  
Go ahead, pull the covers over your head!  
He don't give a fuck!  
It'll just make it easier to suffocate your face! *  
  
There's one only thing that'll stop him from doing what he does...  
  
What? You think I'm gonna tell you?!  
"Mom, can you leave the door open a bit?"  
Thanks... an easier way in, you fucking idiot!  
Now I squeaze your head  
Till you cry tears of blood  
A the knife till it comes out the other wall...  
  
*It's the boogie man y'all..*  
  
Authoresses notes - I'm proud of it!! (Gets hit in head with boot) I  
couldn't think of anything that rhymed with room, so I just used the  
original broken broom. Ah well. Reveiw if ya liked it!! 


End file.
